


Обещание

by Siimes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Чего боится Северус Снейп?





	Обещание

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: король под горой  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

_Aber macht denn nur das Blut den Vater? ©_  
Gotthold Ephraim Lessing «Nathan der Weise» /  
Разве только кровь делает отцом? ©  
Готтхольд Эфраим Лессинг «Натан Мудрый»

Наверное, в школьном своде правил существовал какой-то пункт, запрещающий устраивать гонки на мётлах, и в особенности первокурсникам. Но Гермиона отправилась к своему декану, профессору Флитвику, что-то уточнить по списку дополнительной литературы, поэтому некому было отговорить Гарри от пари с Драко. Не то чтобы Гарри, не задумываясь, влезал в авантюры. Но в этом случае он решил уступить уговорам друга: ему казалось, тот всё ещё дуется на него за то, что ради «золотого мальчика» Макгонагалл и Дамблдор забыли о правилах и разрешили первокурснику играть в школьной квиддичной команде. Ну, и победа над командой Слизерина тоже, возможно, нанесла урон гордости Драко. Поэтому он предложил Гарри посоревноваться в скорости на мётлах по простому маршруту: облететь квиддичное поле по внешней стороне, затем направиться к хижине Хагрида, от неё завернуть к Чёрному озеру, сделать над ним небольшую дугу и финишировать за теплицами, в которых в это время должно быть пусто. Несмотря на риск, что их могли заметить со школьного двора или из окон башен, заговорщики рассчитывали как можно скорее преодолеть людные участки. Начался маршрут гладко, и оба участника шли в целом вровень, но над Чёрным озером всё изменилось. Что-то зацепило или врезалось в метлу Гарри, и он, не удержавшись, перелетел через голову и спиной вперёд упал в спокойную тёмную гладь воды. Школьная мантия тут же намокла и оплела ноги, мешая двигаться. Вода оказалась настолько холодной, что ледяные тиски тут же до боли сдавили горло, а быстро окоченевшие руки были не в состоянии сделать широкие гребки. С ужасом Гарри понял, что может только беспомощно барахтаться, медленно опускаясь в тёмную толщу воды. Грохот крови в ушах стал почти оглушающим, а отсветы дневного солнца начали меркнуть, как что-то резко дёрнуло его за тяжёлую одежду вверх, будто на пробу, а затем с силой потащило к поверхности. Вынырнув, Гарри закашлялся и только сейчас заметил вокруг себя яркие искры заклинания, которое подхватило его под мышки и потянуло к берегу. Когда он выбрался из воды, то уже более-менее смог прийти в себя и, наконец, разглядеть, кто его вытащил. Им оказался его приёмный отец. Первым порывом Гарри было шагнуть к высокой худой фигуре, закутанной в мантию, но, вспомнив о гонке, он не сдвинулся с места. Неконтролируемо стуча зубами от холода, Гарри ожидал головомойки, бросая исподлобья взгляды на бледное лицо отца. Но тот скупым движением высушил его одежду, затем снял свою мантию, набросил её Гарри на плечи и коротко велел бежать в замок. После этого всё наказание свелось к двум неделям конфискации метлы.

***

Гарри со стуком опустил голову на библиотечный стол и со вздохом пробурчал:

— Он не разговаривает со мной уже четвёртую неделю!

— О чём ты? — удивлённо отозвался сидевший напротив него Драко. — На прошлой неделе Снейп задавал тебе вопросы о свойствах бадьяна и при этом вёл себя как обычно.

— Это было на уроке, Драко, — с досадой прорычал Гарри, не поднимая головы. — А вне класса — ничего, кроме приветствия и прощания!

— Но, Гарри, та выходка с гонками была очень опасной, — мягко заметила Гермиона. — Ты чуть не погиб! Если бы профессор не заметил вас из окна и не поспешил к озеру... Может быть, он всё ещё сердится?

Гарри вздохнул, повернул голову на бок, прижавшись левой щекой к отполированной поверхности стола, и обратился к подруге, расположившейся справа от него:

— Понимаешь, Гермиона, он даже не отчитал меня, как обычно. Я знаю его уже четыре года, два из них как приёмного отца. Терпение — это не про него, когда я во что-то влипаю. Ты помнишь, как он орал после того случая с напоминалкой Невилла? Кстати, Драко, я всё ещё считаю, что нужно было просто вернуть её, а не играть в ловца.

— И ты бы не попал в команду, — без капли сожаления ухмыльнулся друг. — Действительно, стоило вернуть безделушку Лонгботтому. Хотя это бы ничего не изменило — ты всё равно нашёл бы способ отличиться на глазах у Магконагалл.

— Мальчишки, — с тяжёлым вздохом протянула Гермиона, возведя очи горе. — Гарри, а ты пробовал сам с ним поговорить?

— Конечно, но не сразу, — уныло ответил тот, — иначе бы он решил, что я из-за метлы так стараюсь. Но ничего не получилось! Он велел мне идти на тренировку, а сам скрылся в лаборатории, но, как вы знаете, мне туда нельзя.

— Удивляюсь твоей выдержке, — проговорил Драко. — Если бы я так долго не получал писем из дома...

Гарри только неопределённо пожал плечами — не говорить же друзьям о своём потаённом страхе, что отец отправит его обратно к Дурслям.

— Но теперь действительно прошло много времени, может, профессор уже остыл? — предположила Гермиона. — Попробуй ещё раз с ним поговорить. Скажи, что ты чувствуешь.

— Не забудь перед этим попросить совета, как это сделать, у кого-нибудь с Хаффлпаффа, — ехидно прокомментировал Драко. — Там любят поговорить о чувствах.

— О да, я так и представляю, — Гарри выпрямился на стуле и скорчил трагическую физиономию, наигранно опустив уголки губ. — Знаешь, отец, я очень обеспокоен, что ты всё ещё не орёшь на меня как банши. После твоих воплей я почувствовал бы себя лучше, а у нас всё стало бы по-прежнему.

— Хорошо, придумайте другие варианты, — Гермиона обиженно поджала губы и одёрнула рукава мантии.

— Ну что ты, как можно не прислушаться к совету студента Рейвенкло? — Гарри примиряюще поднял ладони.

— Не переживай, Гарри, вы обязательно помиритесь, — Гермиона, смягчившись, ободряюще положила руку ему на плечо.

— Да, не трусь! — согласно кивнул Драко и добавил, подтрунивая: — Может быть, гонка произвела на декана такое неизгладимое впечатление, что он всё ещё подбирает слова, какими тебя отругать.

***

Для разговора Гарри выбрал вечер пятницы незадолго до отбоя. Он постучался и, задержав дыхание, толкнул дверь в рабочий кабинет декана Слизерина. Сам Северус сидел за письменным столом, а перед ним высилась стопка студенческих работ.

— Могу я поговорить с тобой? — несмело спросил Гарри.

Северус смерил его долгим взглядом, а затем кивнул. Гарри зашёл в кабинет, закрыл за собой дверь и направился к креслам у камина, в котором сейчас уютно потрескивал огонь. Он дождался, когда приёмный отец опустится на своё место, и, нервно сцепив пальцы в замок, обратился к нему:

— Я... я хотел бы извиниться за гонку. Мне не следовало... и... я так больше не буду, — неловко и совсем по-детски закончил Гарри. — Ты всё ещё злишься? — добавил он, не дождавшись ответа.

— Я не сержусь, — покачал головой Северус.

— Но ты не разговаривал со мной три недели! — Гарри закусил губу от досады, что в его голосе прозвучали обиженные интонации.

— Гарри, ты едва не утонул, — медленно проговорил Северус.

— Когда я чуть не свалился с метлы во время матча, ты не играл в молчанку, а кричал на всё подземелье, — напомнил Гарри.

— На стадионе были все профессора, и Дамблдор не дал бы тебе погибнуть во время игры. — Северус посмотрел на него тяжёлым взглядом, явно недовольный, что его перебили. — Ты понимаешь, что оказался один на озере? И Драко бы тебе не смог помочь — вы бы оба утонули. Я — твой усыновитель и должен защищать тебя. Но меня не было рядом с тобой, когда ты упал в озеро.

— Но ты же вытащил меня! — возразил Гарри. — Так что тебе не в чем винить себя.

Северус поморщился и с силой провёл двумя пальцами по лбу от переносицы к пробору.

— Послушай...

— Ты вытащил меня, отец, — Гарри помотал головой, перебивая его. — Потому что ты всегда рядом и всегда приходишь мне на помощь, — решительно заявил он, озвучивая то, на чём основывался его мир.

Северус подавился воздухом и уставился на Гарри, широко раскрыв глаза. Затем вскочил на ноги и стремительно заходил из стороны в сторону перед камином, будто хотел убежать от искреннего доверия приёмного сына. Остановившись так же резко, как и начал движение, Северус постоял несколько мгновений, глубоко дыша, и вернулся обратно в кресло. Он сцепил руки в замок, так сильно стиснув пальцы, что побелели костяшки.

— Знаешь, о чём я подумал, когда отправил тебя в замок? — тихим голосом спросил Северус. Гарри поёжился под сосредоточенным взглядом приёмного отца и покачал головой. — Что для меня было бы лучше никогда не усыновлять тебя.

Гарри моргнул, чувствуя, как что-то сдавило в груди от жёсткого признания, но всё-таки упрямо не отвёл взгляд. Он видел, что отцу сложно даётся этот разговор, но знал, что тот никогда не заводил серьёзных бесед без важных на то причин, поэтому следовало его дослушать.

— Тогда бы я не узнал этот страх — потерять тебя, — также тихо закончил Северус. — И он теперь не оставит меня. Ты ведь не перестанешь искать приключения, иначе это будешь не ты, — он приподнял уголок губ в усмешке, когда Гарри удивлённо округлил глаза, уловив, как немного смягчился его голос.

— Но ты ведь мне поможешь, отец? — с вопросительными интонациями проговорил Гарри, осторожно и с некоторой неуверенностью разглядывая Северуса.

Тот на мгновение прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

— Гарри, запомни, пожалуйста, кое-что, — твёрдо ответил Северус, вновь прямо посмотрев на него. — Нет ничего, что я бы не сделал для тебя.

Гарри закусил губу и кивнул, ощущая, как исчезает из груди тянущее давление.

— Хорошо, — Северус поднялся на ноги, шагнул к его креслу и опустил ладонь на встрёпанную чёрную макушку. — Иди спать, Гарри. Завтра поговорим.

Ладонь исчезла с его головы, и Гарри встал, про себя пожалев, что ласка продлилась недолго — отцу всегда было сложно проявлять свои эмоции.

— Спокойной ночи, — попрощался он и направился к двери.

Гарри уже почти вышел из кабинета, как что-то заставило его обернуться. Северус стоял к нему спиной, вцепившись в каминную полку и опустив плечи. Отец всегда держался прямо, но сейчас выглядел так, будто на него давил тяжёлый груз, заставляя поникнуть головой.

— Если бы ты только знал... — еле расслышал негромкое бормотание Гарри.

Он хотел было вернуться, но, помедлив, шагнул назад и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Раз отец ничего ему не рассказал, значит, ещё не пришло время. Ведь он никогда не лгал Гарри и не нарушал обещаний.

Январь, 2017


End file.
